When it Hits the Fan
by Brass Mama
Summary: A short hit and run. Things don't always end up in the team's favor and sometimes, people get hurt. T for general violence.


When it Hits the Fan

Not many things usually went wrong. Okay, in reality, everything went wrong, but somehow the team never was down and out long enough for the opposition to win. Though, it seemed as though this current job was going to get them all neck deep in it, the only question was who was going to be standing closest when it hit the fan.

Parker didn't like this. The whole plan didn't fit into sanity. Her team mates may argue her right to argue what was and wasn't sane, but she was pretty sure that atleast Elliot, who was waiting to knock out some security guards should Nate's ludicrus plan fail, more like when his crazy plan failed, agreed. "I don't like this."

"I know, Parker. That was the only thing you told me the entire ride over here." True, but that didn't make her like it anymore. She found the grate she wanted and made to open it. Only one problem, someone had welded it shut.

"Who welds an air grate shut?" Parker spun a bit in the airway and kicked a bit at the grate to test how strong the weld was. It was stong. "Damn it"

"Parker, can you find another way into the room?" Nate's voice crackled a bit. Interference on the coms. They NEVER had interference.

"Nate, there's interference." Parker took a deep breath, this sucked. "I'm getting out, they knew we were coming, somehow." They was a hissing noise beyond the grate. The room had begun to fill with thick white gas. A bit of it got over to her and she got a wiff and felt a tad dizzy. "Bad. Bad. Bad." She started hurrying, as much as one can her in a small air way, toward her original entrance.

"Parker what's happening? My camera went out!" Hardison shouted.

"Gas, knock out variety." Parker made her last turn and heard something slam up against the cover she'd slipped in through. She shoved it open to see a full on fight taking place between Elliot and some goons.

"Parker duck!" Elliot shouted as he threw a iron pipe at the thug who'd been about to make a grab at Parker. She hit the ground and thrust a kick upward at the muscle man. She hit paydirt and he fell to his knees groaning, muttering profanity toward the thief. Parker swung back to her feet, and hit another thug in the jaw with her foot. Working in rough cohesion, Elliot and Parker knocked down about three more before a loud _click_ sounded through the service entrance they were fighting in. Parker flashed around to see a tall, shadowy man with a gun pointed at her. She froze like a deer caught in headlight.

The next few moments happened so slow. The gunman pulled the trigger at the same time that Elliot ran at Parker. The gun fired and Elliot barrelled into the blonde, knocking her to the ground. Parker looked up in time to see Elliot's shoulder jerk back at an unnatural angle. Then his leg flinched as another round hit him and he swayed downward.

Elliot didn't fall, he swayed. He kept his eyes on the gun man and facing him until the third shot hit him in the abdomen, shoving him down like he'd been paper.

The gunman stalked off into the cold night, barrel still hot from the shots.

AN: Sorry, this is a bit of a hit and run that came out of nowhere. I don't have a real story for it and I just wanted to write it. If someone wants to make some kind of story for this, feel free; just give me a mention, please. I honestly just wanted to write a twist that involved how Elliot would take a bullet for anyone on the team. I'll get back to my other stories soon. Just need to get that out of my fingers and onto a keyboard.

Updated: 2/2/10: At my sister's request I'd like to say that I don't write sad endings very well yet, so most likely, IF this story ever becomes anything, I'd want a happy ending. Also, thanks to the people who alerted this story, though I'd like to point out that I have no current plans to write this story any further, though again, anyone is welcome to borrow this idea as long as I get a tiny bit of credit, you know, a little mention in an AN somewhere in the story. And I forgot to thank anyone who's read this and anyone who is reading this. Please review.

XERO


End file.
